Fred Andrews, Super Dad
by TroubledFred
Summary: If anyone asked Fred Andrews how many children he had he would respond with one, but in his mind and heart other faces would pop up. Archie was his by flesh and blood, and while most people would say blood was thicker than water, Fred would tell you to look each and every one of these kids in the face and deny them their love.
1. Jughead (and Jellybean)

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I do not own any of these characters. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's been a while since I posted in FF, usually, it's on Ao3 but decided I should post on here as well. None of this is Beta read, because I don't have the time so any mistakes are my own. I wrote this because Fred Andrews seems to be the only parent from Riverdale who actually cares about their child, but I also have not watched Riverdale to see if this has changed. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jughead (and Jellybean)/strongbr /Fred can still remember when Jughead was first born, how small the premature baby was in that little incubator. He remembers how nervous FP was to hold his tiny son, so much so that Fred held him first to show FP that it was okay. He remembers how the Jughead had squeezed his finger so hard, that with tears in his eyes he knew this kid was a fighter. He remembers going home that night to Mary, who was too pregnant to go to the hospital, and vowing that no matter what Jughead would have a place at the Andrew's home./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fred had thought FP would get his act together once he got married and had a kid, and he did for a little and he wanted to make sure things stayed great for FP, so they started having family dinners together. While Mary didn't really get along with Gladys, they saw how much Fred and FP wanted their boys to grow up together as they had, so they put up with it and remained civil. This lasted longer than Fred had hoped for and as he watched the two boys grow alongside each other his heart felt full./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Things changed, however, when Gladys got unexpectedly pregnant again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fred knew they were struggling a little financially as it is, but another baby would put a crucial strain on their household income. Fred saw first hand how FP struggled to keep his job, to pay the bills each month and he did what he could but a millionaire he was not. Soon Gladys stopped coming to the dinners, feigning sickness and after the first dozen times, Fred just stopped asking about her. FP had confided in him about his marital troubles and honestly, he couldn't blame Gladys for how she felt, he was starting to feel a little frustrated at FP too. Soon after Gladys stopped showing FP did too, and it was just little Jughead who would come and eat his weight in potatoes and meat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He knew Mary had a sweet spot for the skinny little dark-haired boy, and didn't mention when she snuck in treats for him in Tupperware she made for him to take home. When Jughead started showing up earlier and earlier on their dinner days, so early in fact that the boy was usually waiting for them when they woke up, they just accepted it and made more breakfast. Mary started stocking the house with both Archie's and Jughead's favorites foods. She would also make both of their costumes every Halloween and hung up school pictures around the house of the boys. Fred had ended up teaching both boys how to throw a ball and ride their bikes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Jellybean started getting bigger she would come over too which delighted both Mary and Fred. Mary because she had always wanted a little girl, and Fred because as long as she was around he knew she was safe. Not that he didn't trust Gladys and FP with their kids but they were working more and more to make ends meet that he knew they didn't always have time for them. When Jughead had confided in him that he wished Fred and Mary were his parents, it damn near broke his heart. He made sure though that Jughead understood that his parents loved both him and his sister, that just because they couldn't be around as much as he wanted them to didn't mean they were forgetting about him. Both kids started staying over more often, but the older Andrews never once questioned it just made sure they had toothbrushes and extra clothes for them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Gladys finally left FP, she took Jellybean with her. He remembers when the little girl had stopped over to stay goodbye, not even able to get the words out because she was crying so hard. While he had promised that he would stay in contact he wasn't sure if he could keep it, but damn would he try his hardest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When he and Mary had started having problems he knew Jughead recognized the signs and thank him silently for making sure Archie was okay and diverting his attention away from his parents struggling Marriage. When Mary left and both Archie and Fred was a mess Jughead was there to help cook meals. When Archie decided he wasn't going to take over the family construction business instead of deciding that he wanted to pursue his education and music in California, Fred was honestly a tiny bit disappointed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He accepted it, and decided he much rather have Archie be happy and fulfill his dreams, he was a bit surprised when Jughead stayed around. When Fred asked him about it he said he could write from anywhere, but Fred was sure it was due to the fact that a certain Raven haired princess had stayed around. Jughead eventually started working for Fred, while attending community college./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When he found out Jughead was a business major he knew exactly who he wanted to take over the company when he retired, and when he told the boy the news he swore (and had to drill into him the fact that no, he wasn't making a mistake, and that yes, he was, in fact, worthy of it) Jughead had asked a surprising question./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't you want it to stay in the family?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jughead, you are family."/p 


	2. Betty

**Betty**

In high school, Fred was friends with Alice Smith the tough girl from the wrong side of the tracks who had a huge heart. Alice Cooper, on the other hand, was a bitter businesswoman who wanted nothing to do with her neighbors.

When Polly was born, he and Mary had gone over with a pie to congratulate the new couple. Hal was nice enough, although he seemed apathetic and Alice had given Mary a backhanded compliment about her baking skills. They left quickly, knowing that their dreams of befriending their neighbors were not going to happen.

When Betty was born, they didn't go over instead, they sent them a congratulatory message on their machine, feigning Mary's pregnancy with Archie as the reason why they couldn't visit.

While they have seen both girls around here and there It wasn't until kindergarten, when Archie dragged a mud cover girl wearing pigtails and overalls in by the hand, did Fred and Mary finally meet Better Cooper.

The little blonde-haired tomboy tried so hard to be perfect, always quick to help in every way, always saying please and thank you, always smiling (even when it was clear she didn't want to). Mary loved it because another girl around in a place surrounded by boys was always a good thing in her books, Fred was just happy that Archie and Jughead had someone to stop them from making foolish decisions.

It was a day when Fred was trying to get Archie and Jughead to help him change the oil in the car that Betty truly made her impact. Both boys had no interest in cars, instead wanting to ride their bikes. So, Fred waved them off, a little peeved that they didn't want to spend time with him. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they would be avoiding him.

It was as he was preparing his workstation that her noticed a little blonde head peeked through the garage door. He thought she had gone off with the boys and didn't think she would have any interest in cars. Slowly taking his tools out and setting them down he would spot her out the corner of his eye.

"Damn," he muttered out loud and made a small show of being distraught. "I really wished I had someone to help me with this oil change. I'm not sure if I can do this alone." There was silence and he thought that maybe he had misjudged the situation, but he saw little Betty in her overalls and ponytails shyly come out from behind the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Andrews." She was looking down at the floor scuffing her blue keds on the ground. "If you really need help, I wouldn't mind helping you."

"Are you sure, you will get dirty." She scrunched her nose up at him.

"Dirt doesn't bother me just because I'm a girl, you know. I can do anything the boys can do" She looked him in the eye then, a fire lit in her baby blues then immediately turned red when she realized that she was talking to an adult.

He laughed.

"I know that Betty, I just said that because I didn't want you to get in trouble with your mom."

"Oh," She turned bashful and looked down. "I don't think she would mind" it was clearly a lie, but Fred didn't care. He saw the looks she would peek towards the car and knew if Alice found out she would bitch and moan. Fred Andrew's was not afraid of Alice Cooper.

Okay maybe he was a little bit, but if Betty wanted to help him fix cars who was he to say no.

Betty was an amazing assistant, curious about everything and willing to try things herself. Mary had come out to check on him since he was taking longer than normal, but quickly ran inside to get her camera.

They were both covered in oil and grease leaning over the hood of the car, Betty with a flashlight in her hand and Fred pointing out each part and explaining what they do. Betty listened with a focus that Fred hadn't even seen in most adults. It was almost dinner time when Betty had to leave to go back home for dinner, Mary had tried to make the little girl stay but she waved it away knowing her mother wouldn't want her to.

Later that night when Hal had appeared at their door, Fred thought that he was there to insist that Betty not help with cars, but Hal had done the exact opposite. In fact, now Fred had a weekly car session with both Betty and Hal. While Fred didn't exactly like the older Cooper, he wasn't about to say no, and some weekends he even got Archie and Jughead to join. Of course, it was only due to the promise of pizza and late-night sleepovers.

When Betty started to get older and started dressing a little bit more girly Fred thought for sure that weekly car sessions were put to an end. Hal thought so too because he kept phoning Fred and telling him that he was busy and couldn't join and he didn't know if Betty would too. So, when Saturday morning rolled around, he didn't even bother going and setting up the garage just stayed inside and took a moment to contemplate what the hell he was supposed to do, Archie and Jughead wouldn't be up for another couple of hours and there wasn't much to watch on T.V. for him at this time.

When he finally decided he was just going to work on some paperwork for his company did a knock on the door startled him. Opening the door in surprise, Fred could do nothing but stare at the Blonde teenager in front of him. Betty stood there, shy smile as always on her face, wearing her mechanic coveralls.

"Um, Mr. Andrews are you okay? Usually the garage is open by now and last week you said that the starter was giving you trouble on the truck. If you're not feeling good, I can just help you next week," The girl seemed disappointed which made Fred smile wide.

"No, Betty I'm okay. I just got a late start if you want to go to the garage and set things up while I change that would be great," The girl just gave him a bright smile and nodded.

Of course, the sessions stopped when the kids went to college and sometimes Fred would see the picture of Betty and him working on his car that first time and wish he could go back to those days when his kids were young, and he had all the time in the world with them. To protect them, to cherish them.

Sometimes Fred would pick up the picture and reminisce quietly by himself, sometimes he nodded and worked on his truck by himself. Right now though, Fred was interrupted by a knock on the front door opening it up he smiled brightly at Betty and kneeled down to give his granddaughter a hug.

"I think Jennifer is ready for her first car session, she was really excited wouldn't stop talking about her papa Fred and all the time they would spend together," Betty faux whispered to Fred, his little Jenny just burying her head in his neck, embarrassed. Fred laughed and squeezed the girl just a little tighter.

"Well, good thing I got up early this morning and set everything up," and the trio made their way to the garage.


End file.
